Peta's Reward
by Undertaker's Hattress
Summary: Peta has always been a loyal servant to Phantom and Phantom decides that Peta should be rewarded for his efforts. PhantomxPeta LEMON! YAOI!


**Hey everyone! This is my first yaoi so it might be bad but bear with me! One of my friends asked me to do a PhantomxPeta lemon so...well I did it ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAR!**

* * *

Peta stood silently in the corner and watch as Phantom placed the wine glass to his lips. "Peta…I know your there. Why don't you come join me?" Phantom said in a soft tone as he grabbed another wine glass and poured some wine into it. Peta hesiated before walking into the moon light and took a seat next to Phantom. Phantom handed the wine glass to Peta and Peta carefully took the glass. There was silence between the two for several minutes before Phantom finally spoke.

"Peta…we've known each other for many years…you have always served me without question and have never failed in any order I have given you. I believe that you should get a reward for that," Phantom said as he placed the wine glass on the table.

Peta was confused for a few moments. What did Phantom mean by _'I believe you should get a reward'_? Phantom took the wine glass out of Peta's hand and placed it next to his wine glass. Phantom lightly took Peta's chin into his hand and made Peta look at him. Phantom smirked before he crushed his lips onto Peta's. Peta was shocked for a few second but as soon as he realised what was happening he snaked his arms around Phantom's neck and started to kiss Phantom back. Phantom pulled back from the kiss with a smirk on his face. Phantom stood up and took Peta's hand before running off to his room.

Phantom entered the room with Peta right behind. Phantom tossed Peta onto the bed before climbing on top of Peta and began stradding his hips. Peta couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Phantom crushed his lips back onto Peta lips and shoved his tongue into Peta's mouth. His tongue roamed every inch of Peta's mouth while his hands started to peel clothes off of Peta's beautiful pale white body. Peta also started to peel the clothes off of his lover. Phantom stopped kissing Peta and pulled back for air. Peta let a disapproving groan and grabbed Phantom's shoulder and turned around meaning Phantom was on the bottom while Peta was on the top.

Peta quickly undid Phantom's pants and tossed them aside. Peta smirked when he saw the large lump in Phantom's boxes and decided he would tease his lover. He placed his hands on the rim of the boxes and began to slowly pull them down. Peta leaned forward and started to lick up and down his lover's stomach.

"For the hate of Mär get on with it Peta," Phantom said trying to hold in a moan. The boxes were finally off Phantom and Peta smirked when he saw the helpless look in Phantom's eyes. Peta lowed his head down to Phantom's member and licked the shaft. Peta then took the head of the member into his mouth and began to suck on it. Phantom grabbed Peta's hair and shoved his head further down the his member.

"Suck harder Peta. Please your master!" Phantom said and then began to buck his hips. Peta grabbed onto Phantoms hips and pinned them to the bed. Peta then heard Phantom let out a loud moan and knew Phantom was about to reach his climax or pre-cum…so Peta started sucking harder. Peta then felt a sweet tasteing liquid pour down his throat. Peta realsed Phantom's throbbing member and licked his lips. Phantom then began to start laughing. Peta looked down at Phantom with a confused look. Phantom grabbed Peta's shoulders and flipped them. Phantom placed four fingers on Peta's lips.

"Suck," Phantom ordered. Peta opened his mouth and began to coat Phantom fingers in salvia. Once Phantom was pleased, his pulled his fingers out of Peta's mouth. Phantom then stuck one finger in Peta's entrance. Peta groan and arched his back. Phantom then began thrusting one finger in and out. Peta then started to moan and this made Phantom smirk. Phantom added his second finger, then his third and finally his fourth. He thrusted them in and out of Peta. Phantom pulled all his fingers out before he quickly thrusted his cock into Peta. Peta gasp and bit his lip in pain. Blood slowly began to drip down Peta's lip since he was biting it so hard. Phantom leaned down and licked the blood off of Peta's face.

"Your blood taste beautiful," Phantom moaned as he kept pounding into Peta. Finally, Peta began to moan in pleasure. The sound was like music to Phantom's ears. Phantom kept pounding into Peta, feeling the climax of their bodies pushing together. He couldn't stand it any longer, he had to give in, he had to realease now. With a last moan, the two released and instantly began panting heavily. Phantom pulled out of Peta and fell next to Peta. Peta wrapped his arms around Phantom and pulled him into his chest.

"Next time…I'm on top," Peta whispered next to Phantom's ear. Phantom looked up at Peta with disbelief in his eyes.

"Hell no," Phantom said before falling alseep.

"Trying being on top when your're tied to the bed Phantom," Peta chuckled before he fell asleep.

"What was that Peta?" Phantom muttered.

"Nothing Phantom…nothing at all," Peta smirked before he fell alseep.


End file.
